TITANIUM Fireworks
by NutmegNitro
Summary: Phineas and Ferb build a giant Rubix's cube while Doofenshrimtz is planning a little sabotage. Read and review!


_I decided to write a proper episode. Enjoy!_

It was a warm summer day and Phineas and Ferb were cooling off in the shade of their tree poring over a single unsolved Rubik's Cube.

"This is life's greatest puzzle," Phineas said, picking up the small object,"Embalmed in a box."

Phineas tried with all his brainpower to solve it, but it came out worse than before. He passed it over to Ferb but he was unfortunately unsuccessful as well.

The gang walked in and Phineas looked up. "Hi, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" Phineas got up. "Solving a Rubik's cube. You try."

Isabella could get it to look a bit better, but it was still an ugly mess of differently coloured squares, so Isabella handed it to Buford. Buford took one look at it and passed it straight to Baljeet. Everyone watched in amazement as Baljeet solved it in less than 15 seconds. He then tossed it back to Phineas.

"Rubik's cubes are easy," Baljeet bragged," I suppose that makes me the best."

"You're not the best. Watch this!" Buford tossed a different unsolved Rubik's cube into the air and caught it. He then opened his palm to see that it was perfectly solved.

"I mean besides trick cubes. I would like to see a tougher challenge."

"A tougher challenge? Ferb that's it! I know what we're gonna do today! Hey, where's Perry?"

In the house, Perry slipped on his agent hat and jumped under the sofa cushions,

(Insert Perry the Platypus Theme here)

Perry slid down a metal slide and landed in his chair as the giant screen switched on.

Carl saw Perry sitting there. "Oh, hello Agent P. Major Monogram can't come to the screen because he's gone a little...off the top."

Perry tried to comprehend the metaphor when suddenly Major Monogram ran past with a pair of underwear strapped to his face. He seemed to be in great pain trying to pull it off.

"THIS UNDERWEAR IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" he shouted. Major Monogram stepped on a loose jetpack lying on the floor and flew around randomly like a burst balloon, still trying to yank the underwear off.

"Oops. Shouldn't have left that there." Carl turned back to Agent P. "Anyway, Doofenshrimtz has run up a large bill at the fireworks store so go see what he's up to." Agent P saluted and flew off on his jetpack.

When Agent P was gone, Carl picked up a video camera and filmed Major Monogram.

"Oh yeah, this is YouTube gold!"

In the backyard, Phineas and Ferb had finished building something big which was covered with a large blue sheet.

"Everyone, behold!" Phineas exclaimed as Ferb pulled off the sheet, which revealed a giant Rubik's Cube. "The Rubik's Realm! Come on, let's go inside." A hole appeared and everyone entered the cube.

The inside was huge and it held 5 large separate rooms and the squares on the walls and the tiles were all flashing many different pretty colours. Phineas explained everything. "Each room can hold one of us and in each room there will be many different Rubik's cubes all analytically mixed for our appropriate skill level."

He gestured towards a large scoreboard. "This will tally our number of solved Rubik's cubes. The winner is the one who can solve the most Rubik's cubes." He then turned towards Baljeet. "And this time it's fair."

Baljeet nodded. "As long as Buford's room isn't filled with trick cubes."

"Hey!" protested Buford," Those are the only ones I know how to solve! And I bet you 5 bucks that I can still beat you!"

"Alright everyone, take your places! A new cube will replace a solved one so you will never run out. Let's set the timer to 2 hours and...Start solving!"

_Doofenshrimtz Evil Incorporated! _

Perry kicked through a window and suddenly was picked up by a firework and he got trapped in the ceiling by a metal hook attached to it.

"Ah ha! It works!" Perry saw Doofenshrimtz was sitting in some cannon machine. "Behold, the Firework Launch-inator!"

"You see, back when I was in The Evil Scientists' Academy training to be an evil scientist, I had just invented the greatest inator of all time! It was the Coffee Brew-inator!" Agent P gave him a funny look.

"Yeah, I know I wasn't very evil back then but I needed my one cup of the good stuff every morning. Anyway, a bunch of guys called The Inator Testers Association came to look at all the students' work and gave them all pretty good grades. But when it came to mine, they gave me a G- ! I mean, what kind of a score is that? I was a laughing stock in school and I never even made a single friend there."

He got up and showed Perry the window. "But now, it is time for my revenge! It is just my luck that today is the annual The Inator Tester Association National Integrated Union Meeting or T.I.T.A.N.I.U.M for short. I'm going to blast them with my inator and it will shoot a giant firework at the building, which will then carry every single one of them to the Moon and it will then explode into a million pieces! Ha ha!"

As Doofenshrimtz was laughing, Perry managed to shoot a laser at the metal hook that held him captive with his agent hat, slowly melting the metal,

(Insert catchy song here)

In the Rubik's Realm, everyone was hard at work. Phineas wiped off a bead of sweat as he took a quick glance at the scoreboard.

Phineas-2

Ferb-2

Isabella-3

Buford-0

Baljeet-4

He quickly stared back at his own Rubik's cube and continued to solve it.

Buford had still nothing and he was getting nowhere to solving anything. "If I can't solve anything I must think of a really good way to beat Baljeet." He racked his brains as time was running out. Then he had a brilliant idea

If he could'nt use trick cubes, he would just have to trick the cubes.

Doofenshrimtz turned his giant firework cannon at a large building with the initials T.I.T.A.N.I.U.M and pressed a red button. Red words appeared on a green screen saying, "Warming Inator. Please wait." He turned back to Agent P and saw he had escaped.

"Perry the Platypus, how did you esc...oof!" Perry kicked Doofenshrimtz and he landed on the floor. Perry jumped on him but was hit by a powerful smack that sent him crashing to the wall.

"Hah! Looks like you need to brush up on your fighting skills!" Agent P and Doofenshrimtz wrestled until they reached a carpet on the floor and Agent P leaped to one end.

"Oh, you're not actually going to do that, are you?" Doofenshrimtz leaped off the carpet as Perry pulled it away. "You missed!" he cackled but he saw that his Inator was also on the carpet.

"No! Don't!" Doofenshrimtz ran over as the Inator got knocked sideways by the force of the carpet. An electronic voice came from within. "Course Changed."

Baljeet had finished his 6th cube with 15 seconds remaining and looked triumphantly at the scoreboard.

Phineas-4

Ferb-4

Isabella-5

Buford-0

Baljeet-6

He smiled. There was no way Buford could beat him. He was going to get fame, glory and 5 bucks.

Suddenly Buford's score started to increase.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

Baljeet panicked, but there was no time to solve any more. A loud horn beeped, signalling the end. "Buford is the winner!" Phineas yelled. Buford went over to Baljeet. "5 bucks, shrimp." Baljeet sighed and handed it over. "Well that was fun." Phineas said as everyone exited the Rubik's Realm.

Candace opened her bedroom window and saw Mom's car pulling up. She ran down as quick as a flash.

"Mom, look in the backyard! You gotta see it!" Candace pushed her mom to the backyard.

Meanwhile, Doofenshrimtz's inator fired the firework. As it whooshed off, Doofenshrimtz turned to Agent P, who was now flying away on his glider.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!"

Candace opened the gate and saw it was still there. "Mom, look!" At the minute she turned away, the giant firework picked up the Rubik's cube and flew to the Moon. "See." Candace said, pointing at the backyard.

The firework exploded at the Moon with a dazzling display of colours. "Oh wow." said Linda," Fireworks. How nice."

Candace looked at the sky. "What do you mean fir...oh wow. It's so pretty."

As Phineas was staring at the fireworks, he heard a familiar gurgling sound and he looked down.

"Oh there you are, Perry."

EPILOGUE

Phineas turned to Buford as he was leaving.

"By the way, how did you win so quickly?"

Buford simply replied," I just peeled off the stickers and stuck them on the correct way. I can do that a lot faster than solving some dumb cube."

"I guess cheaters sometimes win," said Ferb.

"Wow." Phineas turned to Ferb. "Why didn't I think of that?"

_For Jacqueline _


End file.
